It is becoming more important to be able to provide telecommunication services to fixed and mobile subscribers as efficient and inexpensively as possible. Further, the increased use of mobile applications has resulted in much focus on developing wireless systems capable of delivering large amounts of data at high speed.
Battery life of user equipment operating in wireless networks has become a concern, and low power operating modes have been suggested for user equipment, for example when on standby. However, it is important to limit any negative impact on the user experience when implementing such low power modes.